


Reconnecting

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Well - Freeform, and how you need family, even when you think you don't, it's about family reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end only mutual fear, the awkwardness of forced confessions and both of their 'deaths' could bring them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Having a shower gave me inspiration again- that and the fact Rowena is my favourite character in Supernatural. Enjoy this thing.

Rowena sighs loudly, letting Sam frogmarch her into the small room again. She knows his brother stands behind him somewhere and knows even more that when they let her go and disappear her chances of getting out of there will be much higher.

"Going to shove me in a room again- force me to do your bidding. You know it won't last. I'll get out, as I always do." She manages to bite out, chains heavy around her wrists.

"Shut up." Grumbles Dean. Sam gives a more eloquent response along with, Rowena presumes, what she has affectionately named 'pissy eyebrows'. Sometimes she wondered which of them was more female.

"No. We aren't just ' _shoving you in a room again_ '," He opens a door and the witch rolls her eyes.

"No. Obviously not. That's not why you're pushing me through the doorway and-" The door slams shut, "-shutting the door. Great. Fun day out with the Winchesters- get locked in a cupboard." She shouts loud enough that they can hear. Sure enough the key turns in the lock.

"You aren't coming out until you sort out whatever _issues_ you guys have with each other." Comes the tall one's voice through the door. Rowena turns, already knowing who else is there.

"Hello, mother." The boy doesn't seem too impressed either. It is somewhat pleasing that neither of them wants to be here.

"Hello Fergus." Then she tilts her head back to the door, shouts, "You do know that you've pretty much signed his death sentence." No reply. She faces the demon again.

"So. I _presume_ this wasn't your idea." Fergus sighs.

"If it was moose and squirrel would be heads on sticks- add a bit more atmosphere to my private rooms." He grins tightly, lips pulled tight over teeth, eyes squinting in a very bad impression of friendliness, "Corrupted anyone lately?" His tone is conversational and Rowena snorts sarcastically, looking him dead in the eye.

"Been to hell lately?"

It is only a matter of hours before the brothers get distracted by another hunt and only a matter of minutes after that before Rowena and Crowley manage to escape.

Did they _really_ think a _mere lock_ would stop the King of Hell and his neglectful mother?


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena stares at the sky, feeling cuts, bruises and scrapes everywhere but not entirely caring. She is alive after all and that's more important than anything. The witch breathes out slowly through her nose, eyes closed.

"Mother." She turns. The King of Hell isn't looking too good either. Neither of them smile. She breathes in.

"Fergus." She feels awkward being near him again. He steps forward cautiously. She averts her eyes to the floor and he sighs.

"So. We stopped an apocalypse. Again." His voice is gruff and she looks up at him briefly- can't meet his gaze- turns back to the ground.

"Yes." The silence stretches between them, pulling tight like the tension it is entwined with. The small talk hasn't helped. The witch swallows, straightens, breathes out.

"We did." She reaffirms. The boy doesn't look at her either.

"I think-" He begins, pauses, "We need to talk." Rowena's breath hitches and there's a slight trembling in her shoulders. Breathes in.

"Yes. We do. Fergus." And even in her worn, wearied state the witch swears she feels her heart beat a little faster, "Yes. We do."


End file.
